New Message
by PyroLyfe13
Summary: Axel is away on a trip and Roxas is lonely. Inspired by B.O.T.D.F. song "Sexting"


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters affiliated with it (unfortunately). I am merely using them for my own enjoyment. They belong to Square Enix.

"_Sexting" -_Blood On The Dance Floor

OoO-oOo

Roxas tried to ignore the pounding going on in the room next to him. The only noise louder than Sora was his Rocky Horror CD that seemed to be on repeat.

'_Okay, if I carry the 237 over then I have to do…fuck'_

Sighing, Roxas closed his math book in defeat. There was no way he was getting any work done while Sora was getting ready. His cell vibrated on the desk next to him, looking at the text Roxas rolled his eyes but was unable to stop smiling.

"_**Roxy. I miss u"**_it read. Axel was on a trip with his family and the blond hadn't seen him in almost two weeks, and as much as he hated to admit it, Roxas missed his red headed beau.

Just as he was about to send a reply, his bedroom door burst open making him jump and drop his phone.

"Rox, can I borrow your eyeliner? Puppy ate mine again." Sora said looking on his brothers' dresser for the requested item.

"Something is wrong with that dog Sor." Roxas said shaking his head "Is it even safe for a dog to eat eyeliner?"

Sora just shrugged and let out an enthusiastic yell when he found the Kohl stick in the mess that consisted of Roxas' dresser. Turning to the mirror he generously applied it to his already bright blue eyes.

"Probably not. But no matter what I buy him to eat or play with, he loves it. I've got to buy it in bulk now." he smiled at his refection and spun to face his twin, he struck a pose. "How do I look?" he asked batting his eye lashes.

"Like a cheap whore." Roxas said with a grin.

"Good, then Riku will get the hint this time." Sora said with an impish grin.

"He still hasn't gotten the hint?" Roxas asked in disbelief. Sora shrugged again, "I don't think so. I mean we've been dating for eight months now. I think that's an appropriate time for us to have sex." Sora rolled his eyes.

"He says we should take it slow, but if we go any slower my right hand is going to fall off. If he doesn't do something tonight I'm going to jump him."

Roxas made a face, "Umm…that was imagery I don't need Sora."

Sora just huffed, "Well excuse me for thinking I can share with my twin. And it's not if you share my pain. You and Axel go at it like rabbits. And don't try to deny it; this wall is way too thin." Roxas had the dignity to blush at that.

"What can I say? Axel's horney bastards with a one track mind." he smirked, "I kinda miss him."

Sora glared at Roxas' pout, "You two disgust me." he said walking out the room. Roxas shook his head and picked his phone back up.

"_**I miss u 2 Ax. Wen r u cumin home?" **_

He heard Sora rummaging throughout the house again and looked at the clock. Riku was a very punctual guy and should be here in about five minutes.

'_Then I'll have the entire house to myself and I can finally get some work done.'_ Roxas thought rejoicing.

Sora burst back into his room and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Okay I'm leaving and I love you. Please don't get kidnapped, that would ruin my entire evening."

Roxas rolled his eyes at his twin, "No, promises." he said watching his brother leave, "Lock the front door!" he called out just as it was slamming shut.

He didn't hear it lock and sighed again. He got up from his desk and went down the hall to lock up the house. He loved and hated being home alone. The plus side was he would walk around in his Moogle boxers without anyone commenting, but the down side was he was all alone.

After making sure the doors and windows were locked and the stove was off, a habit he couldn't shake, Roxas tugged back to his bedroom and started on his homework. He was almost done when his phone rang again. If he was paying attention he would have noticed the number on the screen, but he was too engrossed with his work.

"Ello?" he said into the tiny speaker and was meet with silence. Frowning he looked to see if the call was still connected. Seeing that it was he tried again. "Hello?" he asked with no reply.

He growled a bit in his throat, "Look I don't have time for dumbass people playing on my—" he was interrupted by an eerie voice.

"Seven days" it said and Roxas laughed.

"Axel, you are such an idiot." he said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Axel asked and Roxas could hear the pout in his voice. "Because you are the only person dumb enough to play on my phone like that." Roxas replied.

"Yeah well, whatever you killjoy." Axel said smiling. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked closing his math book, knowing there was no way in finishing his work tonight.

Nothing! It is so boring out in the middle of fucking nowhere with my stupid brother and my evil grandmother!" Axel said throwing his hands in the air, "Plus, I miss you and I wanted to hear that sexy voice of yours"

Roxas smiled, "I miss you too. When are you coming home?"

Axel sighed the noise sounded like static over the speaker, "In like another week. My mom wants to make sure grandmas alright and settled. But grandma just wants us all to leave her in peace." Axel laughed.

"What have you been up to while you were missing the sexiness that is I?" Axel asked.

"Someone thinks highly of themselves" Roxas said as Axel just laughed. "I haven't done much. Just hang out with the gang…oh! Demyx wanted me to tell you that you suck because you missed his gig last week."

Axel frowned, "I thought his gig was next week."

"Nope. Last week, he was really good and Zexion is getting better on the bass."

Axel just shrugged, "Whatever. I'll text him tomorrow." They were both silent for a while, just happy to have this little bit of connection with the other.

Then Axel broke the silence with, "Hey Roxy…what are you wearing?"

Roxas just laughed, but didn't answer.

"I'm serious Roxy." Axel said. Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked down at himself. He only had on his Moogle boxers and a pair of fuzzy rainbow socks on.

"Do you want the real answer, or a sexy answer to that question?" Roxas asked.

Axel smiled, "The real answer is going to be the sexy answer for yo babe." Axel said making Roxas smile. "I'm wearing the Moogle boxers you bought me and a pair of rainbow socks." Roxas answered honestly.

Axel smiled, "Roxy. I want you to do something for me."

Roxas, naively asked, "What do you need Ax?"

"Roxas, I want you to touch yourself." Axel said huskily making Roxas blush. He debated on whether or not to do as requested. "Roxy. Are you there?" Axel said his voice making Roxas shiver.

Roxas nodded then realized Axel couldn't see him, "Y-yeah." he said getting up from his desk and moving to his bed.

"What's wrong Roxas? You sound nervous." Roxas could hear the taunt in Axel's voice and he didn't like it. "I'm not nervous." he said defiantly and put his phone on speaker as he got settled into the bed.

"Then do it for me babe. It'll help me get through this last week without you." Roxas bit his lip. "And I know that you want to. Just hearing my voice is making you hard isn't it Roxas?"

Roxas groaned and grabbed his half hard erection and began to pump it at his boyfriends' request. He let out a small sigh and Axel moaned.

"Just pretend I'm there Roxas. That's my hand fisting your cock." Axel said making Roxas moan. "My lips on the side of your neck. You know the spot, the one that drives you crazy." Roxas' other hand moved to that spot, his nails gently scratching at the skin making him whimper.

"My lips moving down to your chest, my teeth teasing your nipple ring just how you like it." Roxas moved to his nipple and toyed with the ring, groaning at the sensation.

"Say my name Roxas" Axel said through clenched teeth. "Axel" Roxas breathed out, pumping his hand faster. "Louder!" Axel demanded.

Roxas threw his head back and yelled his lovers' name.

"Roxas, I want you to finger yourself for me." Axel said while Roxas panted in his ear.

Roxas opened his eyes and reached over to his nightstand and grabbed two items out the drawer. He quickly spread the lube over his fingers and reached down to his puckered entrance.

"Imagine those are my fingers. They don't go in immediately I put just enough pressure for you to know they're there but I'm not inside." Roxas' hand imitates Axel's words and he gently rubs the rough puckered skin, crying out.

"Axel. Please!" he begs. "Do it, Roxas." he said. Roxas pushed one finger inside himself and moans making Axel smile. Roxas began to trust his finger in and out of his ass, making sure Axel knew the effect he was having by panting out his name every time his finger was in to the knuckle.

"Oh, Axel! Gaia, Axel!" he cried out wanting to feel more.

Axel groaned, "Put in anther finger Roxas." he demanded. Roxas did as he was told, and began to use a second finger; his head was thrown back in pleasure, his eyes closed tightly. He began to increase his pace, trying to find that special place deep inside himself that would have him seeing stars.

His fingers weren't quite long enough to reach it and he cried out in frustration. "Ax, I-I can't…get it." he thrust his body down, trying to impale his fingers deeper. Axel smirked, "Roxy remember your birthday present?" he asked.

Roxas couldn't make those words make sense, his brain was too frazzled. "W-what?" he asked.

Axel laughed, "Roxas, use the dildo I bought you." he said huskily. Roxas stilled his fingers and grabbed the other object off the bed. He quickly spread some lube on it, and plunged it deep inside himself, moaning at the thickness of it.

He pumped it in and out of himself, crying out as it hit his prostate. "Turn it on Roxy." Axel commanded. Roxas did as he was told and nearly screamed at the sensation of the toy vibrating against his happy gland.

"A-axel!" Roxas cried while humping the toy, "I'm s-so…close"

Axel's breathing was labored, "Me too. Rox, I love you." he groaned. At those words, Roxas' mouth opened in a silent scream and he came hard. His small body spasming uncontrollably. He heard Axel call out his name, and his body slumped against the sheets. The toy was still humming inside him and he quickly pulled it out with an audible pop.

They stayed there, trying to catch their breath and Roxas spoke first. "I love you too, Ax."

Axel laughed, "Good, because I don't plan on giving you up." he said.

It was quiet and Roxas noticed he was cold, "I wish you were here with me Ax. I'm cold with out you holding me." he said sadly.

Axel smile, "I'll be there sooner than you know it, babe." Roxas just sighed. "Get some sleep babe." Axel said.

Roxas yawned and nodded, "Say on the phone until I fall asleep?" he asked shyly, slipping under the covers.

"Of course" Axel replied.

OoO-oOo

Sora followed Riku up the stair to his apartment and smiled.

"Are you sure it's alright if I spend the night?" he asked. Riku turned an looked at him, "Yeah, my parents are out of town and wont be home for another few days." Sora smirked. _'When the parents are away, the teenagers will…have sex'_ Sora thought. "Well that's good" he said as Riku shut the door behind him.

"That way we wont be disturbed." he said pushing Riku up against the door and kissing him deeply. Riku groaned and pulled Sora closer to him. Breaking the kiss he smirked at him.

"No we wouldn't want that." he said and picked Sora up and carried him to his room.

"You have been very impatient, Sora." Riku said removing his clothes, "And I don't think I deserve this." he gestured to his cock.

Sora's eyes widened and his breathing picked up. "But, I think I'll be lenient" Riku finished undressing and started on Sora's clothes. Taking his time to familiarize himself to the body before him.

Every kiss was an electric current down Sora's spine and it wasn't long before Riku had him crying out.

Once Riku had Sora completely naked he kissed his way down to Sora's prominent erection and took the head in his mouth, he could taste the saltiness of Sora's precum and he was intoxicated with the flavor. He sucked hard on the head in his mouth and ran his tongue along the slit making Sora cry out and grab a handful of his hair.

Enjoying this reaction, Riku began to bob his head up and down over the brunets' shaft earning soft moans for Sora. When he had the tip of Sora's cock pressed against the back of his throat, the smaller male let out a loud moan and began to shudder.

Riku could feel the twitching in the back of his throat and moved his hand to the hit of the spasming cock and pinched just at the right spot with his thumb and forefinger stopping his orgasm right in time.

Sora cried out and tried to pull away from the restricting fingers so that he could feel the relief only an orgasm could bring.

Smirking, Riku let Sora fall from his mouth earning a small glare from the flushed brunet. "Why did you stop?" he asked whining, "Riku please, I'm so close!" he tried to reach down and stoke himself but Riku pinned his hands above his head. "I want to come!" he cried out.

Riku chuckled, "So do I Sora." he said and kissed him again. While Sora was distracted with the kiss, Riku reached up and grabbed a bottle from under his pillow and dipped his fingers into the raspberry flavored lube.

He placed one at Sora's entrance and without breaking the kiss pushed it inside of Sora's tight body. Sora threw his head back and moaned, his body automatically thrusting down on the finger.

Riku moved his finger in and out of Sora while the boy writhed beneath him. "M-more!" Sora demanded and Riku added another finger. He began to scissor his fingers to stretch out the warm cavern.

Sora was beside himself with pleasure, "Riku. I'm ready just do it!" he cried out.

Riku stilled his fingers and looked at the flushed male. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Riku asked pulling his fingers out of him leaving Sora feeling a bit empty. Sora just glared at him, "Riku. I'm laying here naked, with a hard on the size of a small country. Of course I want to do this. Now hurry up before I flip you over and have my way with you!" Sora said.

Riku smiled and covered his erection in the lube and slowly pushed himself inside Sora's warm clenching body. They both let out moans at the sensation of filling and being filled.

Riku stilled himself when he was all the way in, even though his body screamed at him to fuck Sora's brains out. Riku kissed Sora again and again, waiting for him to adjust.

"Ku, move. Please!" Sora breathed.

Riku wasted no time and slowly began to pull out of Sora only to thrust right back in. he couldn't believe how tight the he was. _'And to think I waited eight months to do this!'_ Riku thought.

Sora was in absolute bliss. The feeling of Riku inside him was indescribable. He wanted more. "Faster!" he ordered and Riku happily obliged. He slammed into faster and harder. He circled his hips, trying to find the spot that would have Sora losing his mind.

He knew he hit it when Sora's eyes burst open and he screamed out his name. "Riku! Right there!"

Smiling, Riku made sure that he hit that spot every time he thrust back in. And it wasn't long before Sora reached down and began to stroke himself. He was letting out small whimpers as he got closer and closer to his final release. Riku was close, but he wanted Sora to come first. He leaned his head down and took one of Sora's pert nipples in his mouth and Sora lost it.

Sora threw his head back and yelled Riku's name has he came all over his and Riku's chests. Riku could feel Sora's body clenching spastically around his cock and he thrust hard twice before he was coming deep in Sora's body.

They rode out their orgasms, and Riku slumped against Sora. Sora just ran his clean hand threw Riku's long hair and smiled. "Thank you." he said in a windless voice.

Riku laughed and lifted off Sora, "I should be thanking you." he said kissing him. Sora let out a gasp as Riku pulled out of him and lay on his side. Sora just rested his head on Riku's chest and closed his eyes.

"You know. It was so worth the wait." Sora said mostly to himself making Riku laugh. "I love you, So." Riku said kissing the top of his brown spikes. Making Sora smile, "Love you too Ku." he said and let out a yawn.

"Go to sleep, Sora" Riku said gently rubbing Sora's back; effectively putting him to sleep.

OoO-oOo

A/N: I know, I know. You all wanted another chapter of _Challenges_ not some random smutt fic, but I couldn't help myself. I, once again, put all the blame on Mark.

We were on the phone and he goes "So Bee what are you wearing…" and then his crappy phone decided to break up. And me, being the smartass that I am, sarcastically said "My bright pink panty set with the lace."

And he was quiet then said, "Don't you think you'll be cold with that on. It is raining outside." Turns out he wasn't trying to be a perv…he wanted to know what I was wearing to my friends Christmas party.

And then I was like "We should write an AkuRoku phone sex story" And then this was born!

So yeah…this was surprisingly difficult to write. **But I am working on the next chapter of **_**Challenges**_** for all of you lovely people. It is almost complete and should be up soon. I hope you enjoyed this story as mush as we did writing it!**

Adieu*


End file.
